On Fire! Rapid-Fire OC Q&A (Beyblade Metal Fight)
by IAmTheCookieQueen
Summary: An OC Q&A game! Read on for more info! Rated K for possible romance mention! :)
1. The Rules!

Here goes another random doc! I hope more people do this, it's fun.

So, this is a cool little Q&A called "On Fire". The point of the game is to answer questions in a chapter with less than 1,000 words.

**How It Works**

First off, you'll need to PM a few people, asking for questions to give to your OC. 5 per chapter, to be exact. Tell them who the OC is and maybe give them some backstory. You need to answer the question, regardless of the horrible-ness, within the limit of 1000 words.

Each chapter focuses on a different OC. YOU CANNOT USE THE SAME OC TWICE! Once all of your OC's are quizzed, then the story's done!

Can't answer a question? You may have not put enough thought into the OC.

**Rules**

No using the same OC twice!

Only 5 questions per chapter.

You cannot go over 1,000 words!

No real characters. (like Harry Potter from Harry Potter)

Have fun!

**Tips**

If you're asked to give a question, it hard! Don't do stuff like, "What is your favorite color?" or "What is your favorite food?" Good examples are, "Why is your hair blue? Is is dyed or natrual?" or, "Who is your best friend, and why?". These will give the writer a challenge and help them improve their OC.

Don't just say one word. Try to expand your answer!

Make your OC answer in character! Are they sarcastic, shy, funny, malicious, or antisocial? Make your character unique!

* * *

So, I hope you guys want to try this. I'm certainly doing it! My OC will be declared in the next chapter!

-Cookie


	2. The First OC and My personal rules

As always, here's a bit more info on this fun game.

Here are my personal rules for this:

* * *

I'm a person who doesn't write T or M rated stuff. This story is rated K+! Which means that you can't ask any questions containing "Intense Romance" or extreme violence.

A tip for making up your question: Would you see it in a Disney Princess movie? If not, then don't ask it. Yes, a bit of kissing and hugging and crushes and all that is good and well. So is **MINOR** violence. **MINOR. **Nothing too gruesome.

* * *

No asking silly questions! Like the cliched "What is your favorite color" one. I will not answer those.

* * *

And now, to tell the first OC!

She is... AMETHYSA!

Amethysa is a quiet, antisocial girl who holds a mysterious dark force known as the Dark Prism. She has a crush on Zyro. Kind of. Her powers are very hard to control, and she holds back from everyone so that she doesn't hurt them. To keep herself under control, she normally wears a purple hoodie.

* * *

Send me questions **THROUGH PM ONLY!**

Don't forget to review, follow, and fav! Thanks!

-Cookie 


	3. Amethysa

Alrighty! Amethysa is now gonna answer the questions that were given to her! Whoooo!

And no, intros and questions don't count for the the total. :)

Ready? Let's Begin!

* * *

**Question #1:**

_Amethysa,_

_Okay, I see where your name comes from. Enough with the nonsense, question!_

_How did you get your bey?_

Sincerely,

_Riga_

**Amethysa's Reply**_**: **_Well.. I got my bey from the Dark Prism when I first discovered it. I was 8. And honestly, I was scared to death of it. So I didn't start using it until I was 10, when I was inspired by the Legendary Bladers! I still am finding out more on Stormchaser Harpy.

**Question #2:**

_What's the Dark Prism?_  
_-How does it work?_  
_-How did you get it?_  
_-Are you possessed by it?_

_From Nightmare_

**Amethysa's Reply:**

The Dark Prism is an object that was controlled by Nemesis a long time ago. He channeled his dark spirit into the Prism, cursing it to forever be used as an evil weapon.

I got it when I was 8. This black glow visited me in a dream, and just seeped into me. I've had it ever since. Don't ask me how, to be honset I don't know much more.

As for how it works... nobody really knows. So far, I've found out that it's actually a weapon of good, used by many heroes, and channels the 6 elements through it.

I guess you could say that I am possessed by it. I can't control its magic, and sometimes I hurt people when I use it. That's why I hardly ever do.

**Question #3:**

_Why do you have a crush on Zyro?_  
_Would you go out on a date if I set it up?_  
_What do you like about him?_

_From Princess_

**Amethysa's Reply:**

Oh Nemesis no. No romance questions... Ugh, fine.

Mainly because of how much time we've spent together. But he also is really nice to me, and...

Well, that entirely depends on how well you set it up. Maybe..?

I like him... because he's so easygoing around others, and so social, and so friendly- everything I've wanted to be, but I'm not. His Beyblade skills are way better than mine, too. He's lucky to be who he is today.

**Question #4**

_Is purple your fav color?_  
_Why does it protect you?_

_Also from Princess_

**Amethysa's Reply:**

Quite obviously, yes. Although to be honest, I like indigo a lot too. :)

You mean my sweater? It's just a comfort thing. Doesn't do anything special, but it's just comforting to have it there and I guess that's why it kinda protects me...?

**Question #5:**

_If you could hang out with a legendary blader, who would it be and why?_

_-Darkness_

**Amethysa's Reply:**

Let me think about that one... well, probably someone who'd be fun to hang around with. I'd have to say...Tithi, he's just so darn cute! And awesome and funny.

* * *

That was Amethysa's chapter! Next is everyone's favorite random girly..

KATHLEEN!

She's a fun-loving, enthusicastic, bubbly person. Her hair is brown with dyed blue streaks in it, and her clothes are generically beach wear. Apart form beyblade, she's a pro DJ and a surfer. Her crush is Armez Navy (Go watch beyraiders, silly cookie!) and she loves the color blue. A LOT. She's also a fourth wall breaker and the author's favorite character.

Cheers!

-Cookie


	4. Kathleen

Hey hey hey everycookie! Cookie let me do the intro for once! Whoo!

So, same rules apply, etc etc etc, I don't own stuff, etc, other useless info...

Next oc dubbed at the end of the chapter! Cheers! :D

* * *

**Question #1**:

_How did you be__come a surfer? Who or what inspired you to become one?_

**Kathleen's Reply:**

Weell... it was waaaaasyyy back when I was a kid. I went to the beach with my mom and sister for my birthday. I was holding my trusty old boogie board.. ah, I miss that thing. When we got there, they surprised me by buying me a surfboard and a wetsuit, as well as having someone teach me. It was awesome.

My sister, Ariadne, inspired me a whole lot. She's a really good swimmer and convinced me to start boogie boarding. Then there's Kite. Weird, huh? Well, at that time he was a bit older than me, and waaay better than I ever thought I would be at surfing. I wanted to be that good.

**Question #2:**

_If you could go on a date with Armez, where would you go and what would you do?_

**Kathleen's** **Reply:**

Awwwee, gee... thanks a lot, now I'm blushing. Let me think.. probably to the beach. I love the beach. And as for what we'd do? I don't know, really. I'd probably surf, maybe remix a few songs. And watch fireworks together in the evening... that would be cute.. Oh, snap out of it Kathie. Answer the last few questions, NOW!

**Question #3:**

_What is a 4th wall breaker?_

**Kathleen's Reply:**

Oh, my dear RAS, how much you have to learn... Let me pull out my UrbanDictionary and search the definition... now where are my glasses? Oh, there they are! Time to quote-on-quote...

_"The fourth wall is the thin line that exists between a story and reality. When a character in a story tells the reader in some way that they know that they are a character in a story, that is called 'breaking the fourth wall'._"

As you can tell, my sweet RAS, I do that quite a lot. Hence the "4th wall breaker". A prime example would be Pinkie Pie from MLP.

**Question #4:**

_I saw that you like Armes Navy. If he was in trouble, would you be able to sacrifice yourself to save him?_

**Kathleen's Reply:**

I..I don't really know. When I was little, my hometown was destroyed, and I didn't have the strength to go back and save my father from his untimely death. Would I be able to save Armez then..? I'll just leave you with the answer that I would try.

**Question #5:**

_I think you know Ryua. Do you appreciate her yaoi-loving personality?_

**Kathleen's Reply:**

Uhm, DUH! She's one of my AFCWIAMBFFs! (Author's Friend's Characters Who Is Also My Best Cookie Friend Forever!) And come on, we all love reading Yaoi fanfic. Even Cookie, although she dosen't tell anyone. DON'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU!

* * *

A/N: That was that. I hope Kathleen won't annoy the heck out of me and try to get another chapter. Becasue she won't. MOVING ON! Next OC is...

TEMPEST! She's a calm, antisocial but loyal girl who dosen't talk about her past or her family at all. Her bey is Hurricane Valkyrie. She's got straight blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a heart shaped locket that she always wears. Oh, and she likes Sakyo.

So, enjoy, send me questions, etc! Don't 4get to review!

-Cookie


End file.
